


Into the Night

by taotruths



Series: ShuMako Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: Makoto now has her first motorbike, and decides to take her boyfriend on a quick ride.Story for Day 1 prompt of ShuMako Week:First/Milestone - https://twitter.com/shumakoweek





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few different ideas for this one, but ultimately settled on this one. Hope you enjoy regardless!

 

The sound of a motor buzzing could be heard through the streets, coming down one road, before stopping at the curb. Putting down the kickstand, Makoto then looked over to the bench nearby, and saw one Ren Amamiya relaxing.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long.” she said as she got off the bike. Ren shook his head, standing up. He then whistled at the bike in question.

“So, your first actual motorbike huh?” he asked while inspecting it.

Makoto chuckled, giving a warm proud smile as she patted the side.

“I believe we should go on a first ride with this.” She then handed him one of the other helmets that were in the seat compartment.

“Are you ready?” she asked with confidence. Ren only replied with a bit of laughter as he fastened the helmet straps.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He then sat behind his girlfriend, securing his arms around her waist. She then rolled her eyes, checking if he was secure for the ride, and then started the bike. With a whir of the motor and a confident smirk, the two of them took off into the streets.

* * *

The drive in particular was a bit tricky, but they managed to stop by a park that was close to the seaside of the city. It wasn’t flashy nor was it anything truly spectacular. It was however quite quiet, and the two of them sat on a bench that gave them a view towards the ocean. Makoto rested her head onto his shoulder, an arm wrapped beside her waist.

“I know this isn’t the ideal spot for a date, but I thought this place would be a little getaway spot for the time being.” she admitted sheepishly. Ren then kissed her gently on the head.

“It’s alright. I know you most likely have some far better ideas in mind for biking. Probably somewhere like the mountains?”

Makoto smiled, nuzzling up to him a bit more.

“That would be nice. I’m already thinking we could do it for our anniversary.”

Ren just nodded in confirmation, lying back on the bench. They then heard the sound of a motor whirring above them, before getting farther ahead of them. Looking up, they saw it was an airplane going into the night. The passing plane brought over a bit of a shiver to Makoto and Ren, both of them now standing up.

“Let’s go back. It’s starting to get a cold.” Ren said through the shivering teeth

“I agree.” As Makoto walked back to the bike, she looked back to see her boyfriend blushing a bit and with a hand to the side of his head.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Ren then looked at her in the eyes, with a bit of stumble over his words.

“I was wondering...if it would be okay if I slept over at your place tonight?” the question caused her to flare up. It wasn’t something that they hadn’t done before, but usually it was in the attic of Leblanc. She then blinked, and then nodded.

* * *

The following ride to the Niijima residence wasn’t overly exciting. But once the two of them got inside the apartment, it was a little bit relaxing, if also somewhat awkward. By now, Makoto was by herself on the bed, while Ren was finishing his shower. She then started re-arranging various bits on her mattress to make it more comfortable for two people to sleep in.

“You seem to be busy.”

Makoto then whipped her head back her doorframe, where she then saw Ren slipping into the extra clothes that she got him. She blushed a bit, before patting the side of the bed. The boy then scooted over, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek, and the laying down. The lights went out, where Makoto then laid down, where they were now face to face.

“So, I hope you don’t regret having me sleep here tonight.” Shaking her head she brought a hand to his face.

“I always feel safe with you.” Ren gave another smile, giving another kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes. Makoto returned the kiss, except it was on his lips and then nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes as well.


End file.
